Jeu de Gages
by Mizuki619
Summary: Kise propose un jeux de gage a Kuroko et Aomine. Ces derniers acceptent ne sachant pas ou cela vas les mener.


Il faisait chaud au collège de Teiko. En une après-midi ensoleillée, des élèves se délassaient dans le gazon frais de la cours à côté du réfectoire. En effet quelques un des membres de la Génération Miracle venaient de finir leur repas et discutaient gaiement. Kuroko, Kise et Aomine parlaient tranquillement pendant qu'un peu plus loin Akashi et Momoï préparaient l'entrainement de la semaine.

Kise : Mais pourquoi kurokochi ?

Kuroko : Parce que c'est con.

Kise : Mais non c'est marrant ^^

Kuroko : …

Kise : Bon je commence. Je suis sûre que t'est pas capable d'aller mètre une pichenette à Akashichi.

Kuroko :…

Aomine : c'est vraiment con ton jeux. Pourquoi il devrait faire ça ?

Kise : C'est le principe, tu donnes un gage un peu con à faire et si la personne le fait elle peut donner un gage à la personne de son choix. C'est un jeu de challenge.

Aomine : Mais Tetsu vas pas aller mettre une pichenette a Akashi, ils vas se faire tuer.

Kuroko : j'accepte la mission

Sous les yeux ébahit d'Aomine et le regard satisfait de Kise, Kuroko alla dans la direction de son capitaine. Ce dernier le regarda s'approcher en silence tandis que Momoï mettait en place un nouveau programme sportif. Kuroko regarda Akashi dans les yeux avec son air toujours aussi inexpressif et lui mit une pichenette au front. Le capitaine surpris par cette action mais n'en montrant rien regarda Kuroko avec un air sévère puis l'ombre retourna vers Aomine et Kise sans un mot.

Kise : O_O

Aomine : Belle performance Tetsu, t'est bien le seul à pouvoir faire ça et en sortir vivant.

Kuroko : J'ai réussi c'est donc à moi de donner un gage. Kise t'est pas cape d'aller me chercher une glace.

Kise : Mais c'est quoi ce g…

Kuroko : Tu n'en es pas capable ?

Kise : Ok j'y vais.

Kise partit donc alors qu'Aomine trouvait ce jeu de plus en plus con. Kise revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la Glace de Kuroko en main.

Kise : Voila.

Kuroko : Merci Kise-kun

Kise : Bon cette fois c'est au tour d'Aomine ^^

Aomine : j'ai jamais dit que je jouais à ce jeu stupide.

Kise : C'est trop tard pour te désister. Je te mets au défi de dire 10 fois « l'abeille coule ».

Aomine : Pfffff…

Kuroko : Sinon tu peut aussi aller chercher mon sac.

Aomine : l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule, l'abeille coule.

Kise : Comment t'a fait ?! Normalement tu aurais dû dire la belle couille !

Kuroko : Tu es vulgaire Kise-kun.

Kise : Mais non !

Aomine : Bon puisque j'ai réussi je parie que Kuroko n'est pas capable d'aller toucher la poitrine de Momoï.

Il y eu un grand blanc après la proposition d'Aomine.

Kise : Y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ?!

Aomine : Bein je…

Kuroko : Tu me déçois Aomine-kun

Aomine : Mais merde, vous vouliez un gage en voila un !

Kise : Il est nul ton gage U^U

Aomine : Mais …

Kuroko : C'est bon je vais le faire, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois gentille pour ton prochain gage.

Aomine sut à ce moment-là que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir défié Kuroko car ce denier sait être très redoutable quand il le veut. Son regard n'exprimait rien mais l'as savait qu'il avait des idées vengeresses au fond de la tête. Kuroko se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois aux côtés d'Akashi et Momoï.

Kuroko : Momoï je suis désolée de te demander ça et sache que c'est juste un gage lancé par Aomine mais est ce que je pourrais toucher ta poitrine.

Les deux locuteurs furent surpris bien qu'Akashi ne montrait rien de son étonnement. Momoï qui devint rouge a cause de sa gêne ne sut quoi répondre à l'ombre. Akashi regarda fixement Kuroko se posant plein de questions. Il n'aimait pas que son ombre fasse de telles propositions même si c'était pour un gage.

Momoï : Et bien… s si c'est pour un gage… et … puisque c'est toi… je… je veux bien.

Kuroko soupira puis regarda Akashi l'ai de dire « excuse-moi » avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine volumineuse de Momoï. Cette dernière gémit intérieurement à ce contact et montra sa gêne par des rougissements intenses. L'expression de Kuroko cependant ne change pas. Le fait de toucher des seins ne lui procurait aucune réaction contrairement à un bon nombre de garçons. Il enleva donc sa main et regarda Akashi une seconde fois pour réitérer ses excuses silencieuses. Le capitaine semblait agacé mais continua d'observer Kuroko qui partit.

L'ombre revint donc auprès d'Aomine et de Kise. L'as fut étonné de sa réussite mais il s'inquiétait surtout de pour sort.

Kuroko : Aomine-kun si tu réussis le prochain gage on arrêtera ce jeu stupide.

Kise : Je m'attends au pire.

Aomine : Parle pour toi !

Kuroko : Tu n'es pas cap…

Kise : …

Aomine : … Aller vas-y dit le !

Kuroko : Tu n'es pas capable d'embrasser Kise sur la bouche.

Kise : Quoi ?!

Aomine : Mais je ne vais pas faire ça !

Kuroko : J'ai bien touché la poitrine de Momoï-san moi, c'est tout aussi gênant.

Aomine : Mais !

Kuroko : Si Kise est d'accord je ne voie pas où est le problème.

Kise : heu…

Kuroko : Après tout c'est juste un jeu… un jeu de challenge comme tu l'a dit Kise.

Kise :…

Aomine n'avait jamais été si gêné de sa vie. On ne lui avait encore jamais demandé d'embrasser un garçon. Ça ne le dégoutait pas mais lui qui lisait souvent des magazines pornographiques trouvait ça … étrange. Quant à lui, Kise était tout aussi gêné. Embrasser Aomine ne le dégoutait pas non plus ça l'intriguait même mais les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir lui faisait peur.

Kuroko : ça ne vous engage a rien.

Kise : Bon… je suis d'accord.

Kise du avoir du courage et du prendre sur lui pour accepter de se faire embrasser.

Kuroko : Que décides-tu Aomine-kun ? Tu relèves le défi ou tu te rends et perd ton paris.

Aomine : Ok… Je relève le défit.

A ce moment la tension se fit extrême. Kise n'osait plus bouger et sentait son cœur s'exciter quand Aomine s'approcha de lui lentement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Aomine s'approcha encore lui aussi perturbé pas les battements inhabituels de son cœur et Kise devint de plus en plus rouge. Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils sentaient mutuellement leur souffle s'entremêler. Aomine déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres de kise qui ferma les yeux a son contact. Aomine, dans l'action ferma es yeux également et à sa grande surprise, le baiser ne lui déplaisait pas, les lèvres de Kise étaient douces. Il aimait même cette chaleur que lui procurait le blond et se surprit à approfondir cet échange qu'il trouvait agréable. De son côté Kise ne savait plu ou se mettre, il voulait s'enfuir pour que l'as n'entende pas les palpitations de son cœur qui battait à toute allure mais il voulait profiter au maximum de ce baiser si excitant. Sans réfléchir il mit sa main sur le torse d'Aomine qui a son tour mis la sienne derrière la nuque du blond et le baiser passa d'incertain à passionné. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait s'arrêté tellement ce contact était bon et il dura un bon bout de temps. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent enfin ils se regardèrent et sourirent, content d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient puis ils se ré embrassèrent de plus belle y mettant la langue cette fois ci. Tout en s'embrasant ils se touchaient découvrant un peu plus la personne pour qui leur cœur s'emballait.

Kuroko était déjà partit depuis longtemps fière de ce qu'il avait accomplis. Il avait à présent rejoint Seijuro qui était seul depuis que Momoï était partie pour le club de basket. Ce dernier comprit vite pourquoi Kise et Aomine s'enlaçaient tendrement et regarda Kuroko qui semblait content. Tous deux marchèrent en direction du club de Basket.

Akashi: Je ne sais pas comment tu à fais mais j'espère que ça ne vas pas les déconcentrer pendant les matchs.

Kuroko : Je voulais simplement leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour faire avancer leur histoire.

Akashi : je voie… et la nôtre d'histoire, elle en est où ?

A ces mots Kuroko regarda Seijuro et lui sourit d'un sourire que seul le capitaine connaissait.

Akashi prit alors la main de son Tetsu et ils marchèrent en cet après-midi de printemps.


End file.
